The Lost Hero
by AbbyHeart
Summary: Hi! I am Honey Lemon and this is the story about my near death experiences... Yeah, more than one. My science life, my love life, and of course the love of my life. Oops! I nearly gave everything away! All right, in short this is how I meet for the last member of the team. Who we had known all along, but apparently... Oh my goodness, I need to stop doing that! So lets begin.


"Please move. Half a ton of Iron coming through!" I all but yelled as I pushed the huge iron ball through the blue doors and into the main lab.

But apparently there was no reason for it. Surprisingly, this was one of the slowest days in the lab. Only a few familiar faces where busy at work, and some where… well not so busy. And of course, when I say that, I mean all of the science major where doing things and Fred was… well… being Fred.

"Hey, Honey Lemon! Just the scientist I wanted to see!" Fred said as he removed himself from his chair.

"Kind of busy right now!" I gasped, all right I know that it is a ball of iron, but that is not to say that the ball isn't hard to roll around.

Just a few more feet. That is all I have to do. Push this big guy only a few more feet.

"Oh, come on Honey Lemon, don't go sour on me." Fred said with a stupid grin on his face.

"I will listen to you, I am just… This is really heavy!" I exclaimed as I tried to not run Fred over.

With some luck and a lot of effort I pushed pass Fred and towards my section of the lab. Trying to aim it in the right direction. Of course, Fed followed closely behind. Don't get me wrong, I love Fred and he is great guy. But even great guys can drive you completely insane! And right now, yes he was most defiantly driving me insane.

"Honey Lemon! Come on, I know you can make acid fire for my body suit!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

"That is insane, it would cost far too much to build a container to hold it, and don't even make me mention the fact that if it leaked that it would burn your skin right off the bone!"

"Ah, Honey Lemon, don't be like this."

No, not this again. I groaned as I gave the iron its last shove into its holding device.

"Don't, what? Be rational?" I asked, rolling my eyes because I could. "Fred, you could be killed. Don't you think that maybe, just maybe that your life is more important than a new gadget."

"Aw, man are you really asking Honey that again?" Wasabi asked as he walked by Honey's section of the lab.

"Wasabi, it is a reasonable want in life to be the best I can be. So of course having my suit shot out acid at the bad guys would perfectly be reasonable want in life."

I sighed in relief, finally Fred had found someone else he was willing to rant to. I love my friends, but to be completely honest. I had things to do! This project was due in two weeks and I haven't even gotten a dent on the project yet. Meaning if I didn't get things done, then I would have to go and retake the entrance exam or worse, fail the semester. You might think that this is a little dramatic, but when you look through what we have been doing the pass few semester, you would realize just how crazy my life had gotten.

After… the fire. Life at school had changed. It had felt like we had not only lost Tadashi, but we lost a bit of ourselves. He was the big brother at the school. At first it felt a little strange, but as time went on we founded that he was the one that really cared about ones wellbeing. But with him gone, all of the sudden we had to figure how to do that on our own. Which sounded simple at first, but really, it's not.

Gogo has a very different personality then I do. Which means when I want to ask her if she needed anything, she would often tell me to woman up and leave her alone. Wasabi, would break down with the smallest detail was out of place. Fred had decided that he needed to take care of him, and act like bros do. Which left me trying to take this on by myself. I handled it and we made it. We reconnected with Hiro and we managed to save the day. However we may have gotten over our heads.

Apparently, saving the world is now our part time job. But that means more time saving the world and less time doing homework. Which meant… I was about to fail my classes.

"What's up, Honey Lemon?"

Nothing much. Trying to pass my classes. You know, I am a college student after all.

"Just seeing if I can make an element that can dissolve iron without causing environmental damage. Nothing big. What is up with you, Hiro?"

Baymax gave an odd head slant as he looked me over. He was scanning me. Great, just what I needed to have. A body scan.

"It appears that you have an increase of cortisol and epinephrine. Also there appears that you brain waves are showing that you a have head pain. Diagnosis, stress."

"I am fine, Baymax. Completely and totally fine." I said bringing my attention back to my project.

All right, back to my project. Wait didn't Hiro need something. I glanced up and realized he was not here. Which of course I glanced back down at my project on my table. Alright, so what chemical goes into what chemical to create a big explosion, but also doesn't cause a huge environmental foot print.

It wasn't coming to me. I have to say, not a big surprise, but still. I have been working on this for days now, and look at me. Still trying to mix the right elements and still have nothing at all.

"Hey, Honey!"

GHA! I glanced up at who ever had the bright idea to talk to me at the moment. To be honest I was surprised to find one of the students who I had hardly known at all. Jason… At least that is what I think his name was. But then again, I can't be sure. I hadn't ever talked to him in my life. Why he thought it was a great idea to talk to me now… Just my luck I suppose.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" I asked as I brought my attention back to my work.

"Um, oh right. Well you see. I know we don't know each other that well."

"Yeah, never talked to you before. My name is Honey Lemon." I said picking up a piece of carbon.

Ok. I managed to do this with the carbon, but couldn't I do this with the Iron. Sure I know the answer to that, but still it should work with something else!

"Yeah, I know. My name is Jason, and I was just wondering…"

Wait that's it. I am going to do just what I have done with the carbon. Wait that could end really badly. Gr, testing samples in labs where so dangerous.

"If you would want to go out for coffee sometime?"

Oh, wait, he was still talking to me wasn't he. Oh darn it. Wait what do I say to that. I know I can say no, but then he might want a reason. But then that would take far too much time. Think. Think. THINK.

"Sorry, taken." I said with a grin, and went back to work.

It was then I heard a crash. From many many different spots in the room. I let out a well needed sigh and step away from my work. For a group of college students, they could really hear absolutely everything and anything. I hate myself. Not in that suicidal way, but why did I have to complicate things like what I had just done.

"No way, congratulations girl!" Wasbi said as gave me a thumbs up.

Fred was jumping up and down. And Gogo looked at me with disapproval. Yeah this was just great.

"So, what would his name be?" Jason asked.

"None of your business. Now, if you wouldn't mind. I am going to finish my project. Thank you very much."

"Hey guys."

NO. Hiro, go back to your section of the lab. Don't, and I repeat. Don't you dare even think about having us go on some save the world type of stuff?

"We have to take a short break. Let's go."

NO!

But did I say anything? Of course not. What type of heartless woman would I be if I had said any of this out loud? The bad type of woman. That's what. So I kept my perfect smile and grinned at Hiro.

"Alright, be right there."

Finals month. We just had to save the world on finals month. Just perfect.


End file.
